The Adventures of Brussels Snowy
by Dr. Mois
Summary: To what point goes the loyalty from a dog towards his owner? Are you curious? So follow Snowy in this adventure and discover , what attitudes he will take, to be always near Tintin. BASED ON THE STORY OF GREYFRIAS BOBBY. CHARACTHER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_**Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, my pen name is Dr. Mois. I'm here today to present my first story in comics section. I already wrote later, eleven stories in this site, in sections of movies and TV shows, like Titanic, House, Md and Once Upon a Time. However, I think that writing about this character, I'm mixing all three sections, as TINTIN, is both a comic, as a tv show and now a movie.**_

_**Now, let me see. The story you will read below, it is more or less based on a true story of Scottish 19th century, which I adapted for Belgium of the 30s or 40s, which is where the adventures quoted in the comics, it has action.**_

_**Now, somethings about the story.**_

_**1a) the main character of this story, is Snowy, though Tintin, appears only in the first and last chapter**_

_**2a) as many of my stories, I have the costume of changing some characteristics of some characters, but I will try to don't do this a lot.**_

_**3a) unlike the actual comic, whose Tintin doesn't have a real name, but here, I took the liberty of changing his name to Augudstin Bevilacqua, being Tintin, only his nickname.**_

_**4a) besides the recurring characters of the comic, I took the liberty of adding a few more characters that will appear in the course of the story.**_

_**5a) just like in the comics, Snowy has his'' speeches'' expressed through barks, growls, groans and other canines noises, however, his questions and comments, do not interact with the humans.**_

_**Well, I hope that the explanations are sufficient. Thank you for the attention of you guys. For now it's just, folks.**_

_**Good Reading**_

_**The Author**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** This here, the first chapter of the story. hopefully you guys like it.**_  
_**a hug and good reading. oh yes, I forgot already, if any latent grammar error, please let me know so that I correct immediately.**_

* * *

_**CHAP 1 - UNEXPECTED ILLNESS**_

Not long ago, the brave little dog Snowy, still remembered very well what had happened. His kindly master Augustin Bevilacqua, or Tintin, as he liked to be called, there was not much time, took a violent cold while they were traveling through Russia, seeking the lost treasures of Czar Nicholas III .

Of course, at first, no one imagined that this flu would become something really deadly, even Tintin himself, was sure, that he would be better.

'' Do not worry, Snowy, I'll improve soon'' he smiled, stroking the dog's ears. However, that was not what really happened. Once the small expedition, returned to Belgium, such cold, of which the young reporter had fallen victim became worse.

Within days, the young reporter began to suffer from fever, aches and fatigue, not to mention, the coughs, which with each passing day, began to be accompanied by a handful of blood.

Worried, then the old Captain Haddock, Tin tin's best friend, insisted that the young man to be seen by a doctor, as fast as possible.

From that day, Snowy remembered the huge mansion where they lived, became frequented by an innumerable quantity of doctors, all with a grim expression on the face while whispering in corners, possible diagnoses, for the conditions of health, of the young reporter.

Tintin, on the other hand, lived locked in his room, his fatigue and tireless coughs and fever, were keeping him out for a stroll, or venturing around the world. Meanwhile, of course, Snowy never left his owner´s bedside and although he was forbidden to climb into bed, he was always there in the room, day and night, watching as the doctors examined his beloved master.

One afternoon, Augustin condition worsened considerably, forcing the old Haddock, call a doctor urgently, to examine him.

So, after thoroughly examine the reporter, Dr. Lafayete, called Haddock into a room to talk. This time, the curious Snowy went along, only to have the erroneous sure that nothing bad would happen to his owner.

'' Monsieur Haddock, Monsieur Bevilacqua is dying, he has tuberculosis ...'' replied the doctor

'' TB? Are you sure. Oh, poor boy. He is like a son to me'' whimpered Haddock

'' I'm really sorry, but we cannot do anything else, if not leave Monsieur Bevilacqua, the most comfortable possible.'' said the doctor, going away.

Later that night, the first time in months, Snowy was in the kitchen of the Mansion Haddock, gnawing a juicy bone, when suddenly, the old captain, appeared at the kitchen door, took him in his arms and carried him to the threshold of the bedrooms. Of course, in the beginning, Snowy, did not like to leave his bone, after all, no dog likes being interrupted during meals, however, realizing that he was being taken to the room of his master, the dog, soon forgot the food and barked in joy.

Since coming to the patient room, Haddock, placed Snowy on top of the bed, where he can finally see the face of his owner.

'' hello, boy, good boy you are, Snowy.'' the reporter whispered to see it. He had lost a few pounds, was sweaty and red, because of fever and breathing with great difficulty.

'' hello, Tintin.'' Snowy sneezed, getting close enough to the owner, put his hand on his head weakly'' please take good care of my dog '' asked the man, however, not holding on more, he again fainted, overcome by fatigue.

In the first few hours of the next morning, plus some strangers came to Haddock Mansion, this time, the strangers in question, put Snowy´s owner in a box, so that later he could be buried in soil.

Meanwhile, of course, little Snowy, accompanied his late owner. He was present, while the strangers, straighten the deceased reporter inside the mysterious box. He was present when some old friends, spoke nice things about his owner, in St. Martin's Cathedral. And above all, he was present when some men, buried the box under the ground.

After the ceremonies, everyone, including Snowy, returned to House Haddock, ristes and hungry, mourning the untimely death of his friend adventurer. However the puppy, even though he was hungry, he decided to take a first searched through the house, looking for his owner, of course, he knew that Tintin was not there anymore, but still, he decided to seek out, who knows, the reporter was just playing a prank on the dog and appeared suddenly from behind a curtain.

During hours of futile searching, Snowy, overcome by fatigue, lay down on the carpet of the living room. Where the Captain, the detectives and Madame Castafiora chatted. Waiting for sleep to consume him, however, he was unsuccessful.

'' Poor dog must be missing the owner'' said Madame Castafiore, putting Snowy in her arms

'' if you can find my owner, Madame Castafiore, I will give you one of my favorites cookies, as a gift.'' moaned Snowy

'' what he needs is a good Brandy, to scare the sadness'' said Haddock

'' Poor, Tintin.'' Commented Mr. Thomson

'' Surely poor Tintin.'' Mr. Thompson agreed.

While humans talked, Snowy, very astute, prepared to leave, without anyone noticing, and with a single idea in mind.

Without that no human looking, the little terrier, went through the gate, went to the street and went straight toward the cemetery where his owner lay.

Once there, then he lay down beside the grave and said ''I find you, dear master'' before closed his eyes and finally slept a peaceful sleep while guarded his owner´s body..


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAP 2 - NEW FRIENDS, NEW TROUBLES**_

In the days that followed, Snowy refused to stay in the mansion. He preferred, in contrast, wander through the city streets, looking for food and water and sit on the grave of his owner, so no one came close to him.

Of course, when learned that Snowy had runaway, Haddock, did not delay on holding him in the mansion, so he does not get hurt.

'' I'm sorry, boy, but I do not want to risk losing you too'' smiled the old Haddock.

However, the dog had other plans and when no one was watching; he walked through the gate and went straight to the cemetery to lie down alongside Tintin.

Meanwhile, in Brussels, the detectives Thomson and Thompson, were working hard to try to capture an animal smuggler named Edgard Piaf.

'' By the Seven seas, Snowy is missing in this crazy city and the lurking, ready to put his hands on it. You better find him soon. Or Tintin will haunt me for a lifetime, if something happens to his dog.'' he said

'' Do not worry, Captain Haddock, we will find, Snowy.'' said Mr. Thomson

'' I still say and more, we will find Snowy'' said Mr. Thompson

Not far away, one afternoon in the cemetery of Brussels, Snowy savored a delicious bone, which was given him by the gravedigger, when suddenly he sees Edgar, approaching. He must have heard the story of a dog that was in the cemetery, protecting, his owner´s grave and decided to go up there to grab the animal.

'' come here doggie, I will not hurt you'' he lied, approaching Snowy.

'' get out of here, I'm warning you, I have teeth and I'm not afraid to use them'' growled Snowy, passing below, Edgar's legs.

'' come back, useless dog.'' Edgar shouted furiously running after Snowy, who dodged easily among the tombstones, graves and tombs, until reach the exit, when suddenly, as he approached the gate, someone catches him in the arms and he hears a child's voice say

'' Alright, buddy, nobody else will hurt you'' said a boy

'' Thank you, human you saved me ... hey, where are you taking me? No, wait, I need to go back to my master'' Snowy whimpered, realizing that the boy was taking him to some unknown place

When he got home that afternoon, with a white dog in his arms, Louis, the boy in question was soon greeted by his younger sister Edith, who was happy to see that her brother had brought a puppy to home

'' Louis, Mommy will not like that you brought a puppy to home. And if he is sick?'' Asked the girl

'' Do not worry, Edith, I think Mom will not mind me having picked up the dog'' Louis said, giving a bowl of water to Snowy, who accepted the charity.

Throughout the rest of the day, Snowy stayed at Louis and Edith´s home, hiding so that nobody could see him. However, he did not stay hidden for long, because as soon as Louis and Edith´s mother, went to preparing dinner, Snowy appeared in the kitchen, surprising the whole family.

'' I told you to stay hidden, buddy'' exclaimed louis

'' But who is this?'' said the mother, whose name are Camille

'' Louis who found him.'' Said Edith, pointing to his brother

'' Where did you find this dog, son?'' asks the father, whose name are Antonio

'' near the graveyard, my friends and I were playing ball in the vacant lot, when suddenly he appeared'' replies the boy

'' The poor thing was lost. Can we keep him Dad?'' Edith question

'' Well, he must have an owner who is looking for it, tomorrow I'll talk to my friend, Haddock, if he knows the dog's owner. But for now, he can stay here'' Antonio responds cheerfully.

Later that night, after the family had gone to sleep, Snowy, decided that it was time to go back to Tintin and began arming an escape plan, when suddenly, Edith and Louis appear at the foot of the stairs, frightened by the yelping dog.

'' What happened, buddy? Are you okay?'' Said the boy, seeing that Snowy scratch the outlet port.

'' I think he wants to go out'' Edith suggests opening the door.

Without thinking twice, Snowy ran into the street toward the graveyard, unaware that Louis and Edith, were following him.

Since reached the place, the Terrier passed through the gate, going up to the grave of his owner, and there lay down to sleep.

'' hey, buddy, come here'' cried Louis, when, sitting atop a tomb, they found Snowy

'' what is he doing there?'' said Edith

'' there must be someone he loves, which is why I found him near the cemetery, he must protect the place'' said Louis.

''Sorry for your loss, buddy. Louis, how you could find him?'' Edith asked, stroking the dog's ears

'' He was running away from a man, possibly that thief, whom everyone is talking about, Monsieur Edgard Piaf. I saved him'' said the brother

'' And what we going to do now, Louis?'' said Edith

'' We protect our little friend. Rather, today we let him sleep here, but tomorrow, we tell everything about Monseur Piaf to our parents and we will try to find a home for buddy'' replied the boy.

'' Okay, let's go. Goodnight, buddy'' said the girl, planting a kiss on Snowy, who was snoring peacefully. Feeling protected by his new friends.

* * *

**A/N: in this chapter, Snowy is called buddy, only because, Lous and Edith, dont know his real name.**

** thanks for your atention.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, the next chap will be the last**

* * *

C_**HAP 3 – THE MOST LOYAL DOG**_

Right the next morning, in the early hours of the morning, Snowy. Imagining that its owner was safe, now that the gravedigger was awake, decided to leave his post and go up to Louis and Edith´s house, to thank them for having saved him. However, the dog did not expect to see Captain Haddock, standing in the doorway of the apartment, talking to Mr. Antonio.

'' Snowy?! What are you doing here? Finally I found you'' said the captain, catching Snowy in his arms.

'' You know this dog? Archibald, my children, found him lost yesterday and brought him here, but apparently, he fled again'' explained Mr. Antonio

'' Of course, I know this dog, his name is Snowy, his owners, was my surrogate son, Tintin, but he died from tuberculosis last month'' replied the captain

'' My condolences, Haddock'' said Mr. Antonio.

'' You know, after he died, Snowy ...'' him started to speak, when suddenly Louis appears beside his father, happy, to see that Snowy had returned.

'' good, that you're back, buddy, I missed you. Dad, who is this?'' Asks the boy, pointing to Haddock

'' This is Captain Archibald Haddock, foster father of Snowy´s owner '' replied Mr. Antonio

'' Dad, I need to tell you something. Yesterday, when I found Snowy, him was being chased. I think that was the one smuggler, Edgard Piaf.'' Reported Louis

'' Snowy, chased? By the mermaid's tail, quick, let's tell the detectives.'' Haddock suggested, and Quick, they were worn Thomson and Thompson, bout the dog´s almost kidnapping.

Of course, in the meantime, Edgar, knowing he was being sought by police, decided to hide for a while until everyone forget him.

Six months had already passed since the death of his owner and Snowy never left his post at the cemetery. Sitting, or lying above Tintin´s tomb. Even Captain Haddock on discovering, Snowy preferred to stay where he felt his heart melt, and gave up trying to bring the puppy home. It all happened suddenly, the old captain was up to the cemetery, visiting the tomb of the boy he regarded as his son and found Snowy lying there.

'' Oh, my boy, you just wanted to live together with yourowner. Good boy you are, Snowy.'' Praised Haddock.

Slowly, the end of the year was coming and with it, an unbearable cold. During these days, Snowy, had no choice but to, stay in the gravedigger´s house.

One morning, Snowy was lying just above the grave, watching a funeral, which was happening a few feet away, when suddenly, he sees someone approaching.

The man in question was an elderly man of his 70-year-old named Mr. Braille. He was Tintin´s former boss and a great lover of animals.

Approaching the tomb, Mr. Braille, made a simple sign of the cross, then sat alongside Snowy, rubbed his ears and said

'' Here is an example of loyalty. Snowy, in my entire life, I never heard or saw a story of loyalty like yours, you, my friend, is the living proof of the immense love that a dog has for his owner, even if he has passed away. Your story, Little Snowy, deserves a story.'' Commented the old man

'' I think you're right, I miss my owner, which is why I decided to stay here with him, unlike staying at the Mansion Haddock.'' grumbled Snowy

A few hours after Mr. Braille, said goodbye to Snowy and left the cemetery, the dog left his post and went to walk through the cemetery, when suddenly he heard cries for help.

Worried, he ran up to the gate to see what was happening, when, to his surprise, the door of the cemetery, he finds Edgar, trying to kidnap his friends Louis and Edith. Apparently, the kids were up to the cemetery, bringing some food for Snowy, when suddenly, the smuggler appeared and trapped them.

'' Quick, Snowy, go get help!'' said Louis

'' Snowy, call daddy and bring him up to us.'' Edith whimpered.

In shock, the dog stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to save his friends, but also could not leave Tintin unprotected. Anyway, he thought Tintin would be proud to learn that he had been a hero, so without looking back, he ran toward Haddock Mansion in order to get help from the old Capitan, to save the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO folks, this here, finally, the last chapter of the story**  
**hope you like**  
**thank you**

* * *

_**CHAP 4 - THE DOG WHO BELLONGS TO BRUSSELS**_

Never in their short lives, Louis and Edith, were so frightened. After all, they were trapped in a van, kidnapped by a disgusting smuggler. And the only hope of rescue was in Snowy's paws.

'' Louis, I'm afraid, we never going to see Mom and Dad again'' Edith whimpered.

'' Do not worry, Edith, I'm sure, Snowy will find us.'' said the brother

'' Have faith in Snowy children, he will find you guys and save the day.'' At another corner of the van, sat a red-haired boy, pale and skinny, with a funny tuft.

'' Who are you?'' Louis asks, trying to protect his sister

'' I am a friend of Snowy.'' said the boy, while the van was heading, up to the harbor, where laid the old Karaboudjan.

Meanwhile, at the Haddock Mansion, the old captain was drinking a tea, accompanied by Professor Calculus and Madame Castafiore, when suddenly they hear a frantic barking.

'' By The seven earthquakes, what's happening?'' growled Haddock

'' Let me investigate, sir.'' said the steward, when suddenly Snowy enters the hall, breathlessly and barking like crazy.

'' Snowy? What are you doing here, boy?'' Said Haddock, however the dog would not stop barking

'' I think he's hungry. Here, dear, eat this cookie'' said Madame Castafiore, giving the dog a cookie.

'' Oh, I just remembered, Captain, on my way here, I passed near the cemetery and saw two children being placed in a van and Snowy, was around'' commented Professor Calculus.

'' By God, man, why did not you say so. Nestor, call the detectives, Bianca, tell my friends, Antonio and Camille, that their children were kidnapped by the smugglers. Come Snowy take me up to Edith and Louis'' ordered the captain, running after the dog.

Meanwhile, in the port of Karaboudjan, Louis and Edith were being transported to the basement of the old ship. Together with them, there were also a large variety of animals, such as cats, dogs, birds and amphibians, ready to be transported to another country, all were equally frightened. And the mysterious young man, who claimed to be a friend of Snowy, had disappeared again. Turns out, that the mysterious boy in question were actually the spirit of the journalist Tintin, who had returned to earth once more, to help Snowy to save his friends.

When they finally saw the old ship, Captain Haddock, felt his heart clench, after all, the last time he had been on that ship for an adventure, has been with his almost-son, Tintin

'' Tintin, dear son, I miss you'' he whimpered

'' Not the times to cry, captain, the kids are in danger and you need to save them'' said a familiar voice, startling the captain

'' TINTIN ... son…but ... how ... you are ...'' he shouts scared

'' Captain, there's no time to lose, the children and smuggled animals, are trapped in the basement of Karaboudjan, quickly, Snowy will guide you up to there'' replied the reporter.

Without thinking twice, Haddock and Snowy were up to the hold of the ship in order to rescue the kidnapped brothers.

Once reaching the basement, Haddock was surprised by a henchman of Edgar, but not being carried away by the scare, the old captain, began struggling fiercely with the man, while Snowy, headed toward the basement, to save his friends.

'' And do not mess with me, your lout. Snowy, quickly, go find your friends'' Haddock shouted, throwing the henchman, overboard

'' What might be happening out there, Louis?'' Edith whimpers, frightened, when suddenly, the basement door opens and Snowy comes bouncing through the room, followed by Haddock

'' Hello, friends, me and Snowy, come help you. My name is Haddock.'' Replied the captain, untying the kids

'' Mr. Haddock, I remember you, you were at my house the other day, talking with Dad'' said Louis

'' We cannot waste time, Mr. Haddock, we need to release the other animals before Edgar appear here.'' said Edith, when to everyone's surprise, Edgar appears at the door, furious to see that the prisoners had escaped

'' Boys, you guys and Snowy, let go animals. I'll give this dickhead a lesson'' Haddock growled, by advancing upon the smuggler.

For a few minutes, Haddock, did everything possible to prevent Edgar, from hurt the kids, while Louis, Edith and Snowy, released all caged animals. However, lucky for the old captain, realizing that he was losing the fight, Mr. Antonio and Mrs. Camille, came along with the detectives and Madame Castafoiore to bring Edgar to jail.

'' Stopped there, Mr. Piaf, you're under arrest'' said Mr. Thomson

'' to be precise, you're under arrest, Mr. Piaf'' Mr. Thompson agreed

'' Dear captain Pattock, Are you okay? You are my hero'' said Madame Castafiore

'' Mom, Dad.'' Edith and Louis exclaimed, running toward their parents.

'' Was Snowy, Mom. He and Mr. Haddock came to save us'' said the girl

'' Thank you for helping to save my children, Archibald. And you too, Snowy, come here, boy.'' Smiled Mr. Antonio. However, the dog ignored him, once, that something much more important, had called his attention.

Stopped at the cellar door, with a boyish smile on his face, was standing there, the reporter Tintin.

'' Congratulations, Snowy, you succeeded, I'm proud'' replied the spirit.

'' Tintin, you're back.'' Seeing his owner standing there, Snowy did not settle with so much happiness and without thinking, ran toward the owner, however, being Tintin, only a ghost, he went through the boy who laughed, of the indignity face of the animal.

'' I'm sorry, dear Snowy, but I cannot come back. I came here just to thank you for having protected me all this time and say goodbye to everyone appropriately. Children, you guys can help the captain to take care of him for me?'' Tintin inquiry

'' Of course, Mr. Tintin, can count on us'' said Louis

'' you, is not an evil ghost?'' Edith inquiry, making everyone laugh

'' Do not worry, little one, I'm a nice ghost.'' explained Tintin

'' son, please ...'' whispered the captain

'' Captain Haddock, Daddy, thank you for accompanying me on many adventures ¸ you were a great father to me. Do not worry, I'll be all right now.'' Said the boy

''then, good bye, my son'' he Said

'' well, goodbye to everyone, it was a pleasure to meet you all. We'll come back to see us one day maybe in another life'' the reporter said, disappearing in a heartbeat.

During the weeks that followed, Snowy was the comment of the city, everyone was amazed at the courage and loyalty, from that little dog that lived in the cemetery guarding his owner´s grave.

Soon the next morning after the rescue, Mr. Braille, placed on the first page of his newspaper, an article about Snowy, along with his picture, so that everyone could recognize him. Of course, in the meantime, Snowy kept going spend the night in the cemetery, to stay close to his owner and during the day he alternate his time between Haddock Mansion and the home of his new friends.

One morning, Captain Haddock, was called at the home of Mr. Antonio to an important decision: who of them would stay with Snowy.

'' Archibald, I, my wife and my kids talked. And we came to the following conclusion: we think Snowy should stay with you, after all, he belonged to your son'' said Mr. Antonio

'' therefore, I think, Antonio, that Tintin would want that Snowy, stay with you, you see, he loves your children.'' explained Haddock

'' Actually, we are sorry that Snowy, already belongs to someone.'' explained Messrs. Thompson and Thompson, arriving by surprise and scaring everyone

'' how you guys come up here?'' growled Haddock

'' Snowy brought us up here.'' Explained Mr. Braille, pointing to the dog, who happily bounced next to them.

'' We can help you guys, detectives?'' asked Mrs. Camille

'' precisely, lady, we came here, give a very important news'' said Mr. Thompson

'' and that news would be this?'' said Haddlock

'' me and the detectives, come to a conclusion on the fate of Snowy, Mr. Captain. And we would like, to announce our decision.'' Replied the old journalist, giving the following testimony.

Since the night he helped rescue Louis and Edith. Snowy, became the darling of Brussels, all the inhabitants of the city, to know the history of loyalty and courage from the doggie began tocoleira para Snowy feel enormous compassion for him. as snowy, belonged to them. And cared for him like a son.

Therefore, Thomson and Thompson met with Madame Castafiore, Professor Calculus, Mr. Braille and the town mayor, Mr. Hergé. To make Snowy, Brussels official dog.

'' we send a leash for him. Snowy, come here, boy.'' Said Mr. Thompson, Snowy holding in his arms

'' and how you guys want to do that, Mr Braille?'' said Mr. Antonio

'' like this'' explained the journalist taking a box from his pocket.

'' how a detective from Interpol, and a great friend of your owner. I, Gregory Thomson, I appoint you, Snowy, the dog who belongs to Brussels.''

'' Now, we all have responsibilities on you, buddy. And you're free to do what you want'' Mr. Thompson said.

'' Three cheers for Snowy the dog from Brussels'' shouted gleefully Captain Haddock and everyone applauded too.

Later that same night, Snowy returned to the cemetery, lay down in his favorite place and slept peacefully next to his owner, however, dreaming of adventures, he would do now, in the company of his new friends.

**THE END**

* * *

_**finally reached the end of history, thank you all for reading. Only I want you to forgive me if the ending was a bit boring, but happens that the ideas were already running out.**_

_**Anyway, thanks again**_

_**See You**_

_**Dr. Mois**_


End file.
